


Motherly LOVE! a Tale of Camilla and (Male) Corrin

by 1GL



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: Camilla x Corrin. Camilla gives Corrin some motherly love! : )
Relationships: Camilla & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 1





	Motherly LOVE! a Tale of Camilla and (Male) Corrin

It's just another day in the fort, Corrin thought. He had done his ordinary daily routine, pick up some minerals, bet those minerals on some arena fights, do some lottery gambling, talk with his compadres, and feed a dragon. Now it's time to feed another dragon.

The last stop is to meet up with and spend some time with his wife, Camilla. He has an odd relationship with her too say the least, as they lived most their lives thinking they were brother and sister... now they are married? The newlyweds even had their first argument last night...

"Isn't it a bit weird?" he asked Camilla, "For us to fuck, when we thought we were related for more than half our lives?" Camilla gave him a stern look, "Well we aren't related so what's the problem?" Corrin's face turned red, "Cus it looks like to every onlooker that we are basically committing incest, even IF we aren't blood related!" She sighed, "Oh, my Darling, my little Not Brother, my dragon that rides me, people need to grow up a little bit and figure out we are just doing a little sexual roleplay. What's wrong with a little kink huh?" Corrin placed a hand on his face, "That's what you've been trying to do while we date? Well it doesn't get me horny, it makes me feel AWKWARD AS FUCK." "Ohhhh I'm sorry Darling I didn't know I thought you were into it", she said as she hugged him, pushing her boobs onto Corrin's face.

But that's all in the past now, Corrin thought. The weird sex roleplay is over and now they can have a normal relationship.

As Corrin entered his bedroom, he gets a pouncing hug from his beautiful wife. "OHHH DARLING I MISSED YOU SO~" Camilla exclaims while in her beautiful nightly lingerie. "I was only gone for the day, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise of my return" he scoffed. "Oh he he I know, but I still missed you~ By the way... I've been thinking about what you said yesterday aaand, I will scrap the sibling roleplay..." Corrin claps his hand "Great, and speaking of! How about we have some fun tonight ; ) you look great in that lingerie." "Thank you Darling, but I didn't finish what I was trying to say! (Corrin: OH Sorry!) No no it's fine My Lovely Dragon... but as I was saying, I will drop the sibling roleplay and instead... (she grasps Corrin tightly) How about some MOMMY roleplay instead!? Now come here and give mommy a big kiss and a big hug :)))))"

Corrin felt stunned in the moment and was not ready for another onslaught of Camilla's kinks. They hug and kiss until Camilla abruptly stops. "Oh My Darling, my husband son of mine, you have been acting so seriously lately! I know why you are grumpy though! You haven't drank mommy's milk in so long! (She pulls out her big breasts from her glittering lingerie and holds them) So please, have as much of mommy's milk as you want!"

Corrin looks at her face, his face crimson and not amused by her antics, but when he looks down at her very big and very round boobs he can't help but mewl. "Hnnnggghh. This... this mommy gimmick may even be worse than the sibling one, but I can't RESIST those tits" he mewled. And so, he goes to town on her tits, sucking to his heart's desire. Camilla pats Corrin's head with a smile, "Mmh, Good Boy." The more he Sucks, the more he mewls, and the Harder his Metaphorical Yato Blade revs up if you kno wat i mean ;). This leads to them collapsing onto the ground.

Corrin is too excited as he mewls his pants off. Camilla gasps "My Darling boy!~ Mommy's milk gave you enough strength that you want a taste of mommy now too? Weeeellll~ I guess I will have to do a little 'How to Train Your Dragon: Sex Ed' for you. (She pulls down her panties and points) See here, this is mommy's pus-"

"CAMILLA..... STOP WITH THE MOMMY SHIT." Corrin yells mewlingly, "I... I appreciate you trying to spice up the foreplay buuut you are hot as hell on your own, we don't need roleplay right now... maybe we can try it later in the future but for now I Wanna fuck you, yourself, Camilla the Nohrian Princess, not a mommy." He mewled. "Ohh my star, my horny Nohrian adoptee, fuck me plenty~" Camilla exclaimed as hearts formed in her eyes.

Corrin takes off his underwear while mewling, revealing the solid Yato Blade. Red is it's type. Camilla's Thunder spell book is wide open, a red type too as well. The blade smacks between those pages, causing Camilla to mewl. "Oh~ fuck me harder Darling~" she mewls. "Oh~ OHHh~ wait darling waait (Corrin pulls out) (Camilla rolls onto her tummy, and then extends her big ass into the air) oh darling~ please fuck me from behind~ ride the dragon rider~ make me...

Flyyy~" she mewled.

Camilla is a wyvern rider class, so she normally rides dragons. This time around the roles have reversed, as Corrin's Yato Blade pounds the dragon rider. He clenches her PHAT ass for dear life as he takes the ride of his life. Camilla's spellbook pages mewl as the Noble Blade reaches the end of the book. "OH MY DARLING~ MY DARLING CORRIN, I AM GOING To... I am..." she mewls. "Me toOOo... I'm gonna..." (in unison) "CUUUUuum" they both yell as they do the ultimate mewl: orgasm.

The battle was victorious for both parties. The Yato Blade activated it's great counter attack ability, as the Thunderous spellbook let out a thunderous spectacle and rumble. While the battle is won, the war is still on. A simple class change from Camilla could perhaps tip the scales? From Wyvern Rider to Mommy? All is fair in love and mewling.

# THE END

"Oh~ it's the end? The story is over?! But I didn't get to kiss my darling goodnight ;_;"

(SMOOCHES)

"i... i.. i LOVE MY WIFE!"


End file.
